The Flash Step
by bleachlessapollo
Summary: Yoruichi drags Kisuke to the Soul Society to show him her flash step... a somewhat perverted, fluffy story. Please review and enjoy! :)
1. Yoruichi's Plan

_**So many of you guys liked my story Naming Yoruichi that I decided to do another one. This one is going to be just as fluffy and ridiculous, but I hope you enjoy it. :D**_

Kisuke sat in what he liked to call this "office…" the only room in his entire shop that actually had a table. It had been a gift from some person or another, and he often found that he came here to think about things. Right now he could hear Jinta and Ururu outside.

"Stop it, Jinta! Mr. Kisuke told us to clean up-"

Ururu's high-pitched cry was cut off by a loud _thud… _no doubt Jinta hitting her over the head with his broom. Instead of being annoyed by the loud cries of pain and Jinta's screaming as most people would, Kisuke found himself endeared to his little helpers. They were the best kids anyone could ask for, despite being a little… unpolished.

With a soft sigh, Kisuke lifted himself from the hard floor to lean against the door, staring blankly into the hallway. He knew his problem… he was as bored as anyone could be.

Absently, he lifted his fan to his face, admiring his own handy-work. He loved his fan…

**SMACK! **

'_Ug…'_ Kisuke groaned internally, lifted his face slowly from the floor. Something had hit his back with the force of a wrecking ball, causing him to fall to the ground. _Someone _was still sitting on his back, laughing hysterically with an almost child-like laughter…

"Yoruichi!" Urahara cried out with joy, quickly sitting up, causing her to fall off from where she was sitting on his back. He caught her before she could hit the floor, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair. He wrinkled his nose over her shoulder… she smelled like a wet cat. No doubt she had just transformed… at least she was clothed.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi answered with equal mirth, hugging him back tightly and nipping his earlobe between her teeth. He released her happily, reaching out to grab her small hand in his rather large one. She was smirking, as always, her yellow eyes bright.

She looked well. He hadn't seen her in about a month. Her purple hair was a bit longer, hanging just below her shoulders. But the familiar face was the same as from his childhood… she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life. She was looking at him in much the same way he was examining her, and she looked pleased by what she saw. She took her free hand to take off his hat, placing it on her own head.

Kisuke chuckled; the hat looked good on her. He did miss its absence on his head, however. She winked at him, pulling the brim of the hat down to hide her face.

"So, Kisuke," Yoruichi began, leaning lazily against the wall, "What ya doing?"

Urahara shrugged, avoiding her gaze. "Just watching over the shop and kids, Yoruichi."

The woman sighed, returning the hat to his head roughly. "Kisuke, you're sooo boring!"

He shrugged again, releasing her hand and smiling. "Well, what do you suggest we do?" He knew it was probably a bad idea to ask her, but he was up for anything…

With a smirk, Yoruichi leaned in toward him, her lips by his ear. Kisuke listened patiently with wide eyes to her suggestion. She really was a crazy person…

"W-we can't do that, Yoruichi…"

"Why not?" She growled, licking her lips playfully. "All you have to do is watch and laugh, Kisuke. It's not something you haven't already seen before, right?"

Kisuke blushed, knowing her wouldn't be able to talk her out of this. Not when she had that mischievous look on her little face… "Fine, but if we get caught…"

She laughed, tossing her head back. "I _never _get caught, Kisuke. Now, come on!"

Hopping impatiently to her feet, she nearly dragged Kisuke to the door, ignoring Jinta and Ururu's mumbled greetings. They watched with wide eyes as she pulled him.

Kisuke sighed, pausing to put his clogs on. Today was going to be a long day…

_**So, what was Yoruichi's plan? Read the next chapter to find out. And please press that cute little review button. ;D **_


	2. Gin and Momo Hinamori Flashed

_**Sorry the second chapter took so long to make. But thank you for all the positive reviews and everything. I think this story might be around 5 chapters long. **_

Yoruichi's plan was simple, really- she would drag poor Kisuke around the Soul Society, hiding behind him as a cat. Whenever he would happen upon some poor soul reaper, she would transform, let them get a long look and flash step away, laughing at their reactions.

It was cruel, in Kisuke's opinion.

But he'd never been able to deny Yoruichi anything that made her happy, especially when she was bored. Now she was curled in his arms as a cat, yelling at him to open a Senkaimon. Sighing, Urahara pulled out Benihime, stepping into the chilling air of the Soul Society. His face reddened when he thought of what he was about to do…

As soon as they stepped into the Soul Society- just outside Squad Three's barracks- Yoruichi jumped gracefully from his arms onto the ground. Kisuke muttered darkly under his breath, still not liking her plan one bit. She would be amused, but he would be embarrassed. And he didn't like the idea of anyone seeing Yoruichi undressed…

"My, my, Kisuke Urahara. This _is _a surprise."

Kisuke whirled on his heel, turning to face Gin Ichimaru, who was leaning against a tree, a lazy grin on his face. As always, his eyes were narrowed to slits behind the curtain of his silver hair. His voice was as cool and bemused- just as Kisuke remembered him as a child. He chuckled lightly, remembering Ichigo referring to him as "fox-face."

"Captain Ichimaru," Kisuke said respectfully, "It's nice to see you."

Gin nodded, leaning slightly to the left to see around Kisuke, pointing a long, thin finger at Yoruichi. "And you brought pretty little Shihoin, did you? Even more of a surprise…"

Kisuke felt the smile freeze on his face as Yoruichi slinked around his leg, moving to stand slightly in front of him. No… she couldn't… not in front of Ichimaru…

It was too late, she was already transforming. Gin watched her progress interestedly, tilting his head and smirking. When she stood before the two men, completely naked, his expression didn't change at all. He continued to speak as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, you _did _bring Shihoin, and what a pretty thing she is. I'd thought by now you two would have made…" Gin paused, chuckling darkly, "…made kittens by now, eh?"

Yoruichi snorted, reaching back to grab Kisuke's hand and flash stepping away. Urahara struggled a bit to keep up with her faster pace, but he managed somehow.

"What a creep," Yoruichi muttered when they were significantly far away from Gin. "He didn't react like I thought he would." Kisuke shrugged, adverting his eyes politely.

"Can we go home now?" He whined, crossing his arms. Yoruichi smirked, shaking her head slowly. "Of _course _not, Kisuke. Where would the fun be in that course of action?"

The pair both froze when they heard a quiet singing, a high-pitched female voice.

With a wink at Kisuke, Yoruichi reverted silently to her feline form, leaping lightly behind him. Urahara truly did feel sorry for whoever Yoruichi's next victim was…

He felt his stomach drop when Momo Hinamori skipped around the corner, not noticing him or Yoruichi. He'd always liked Momo; she was sweet and kind to everyone around her. And now he was going to allow Yoruichi to flash her for her own sick amusement.

"Momo," he called out softly, trying not the startle her. With a quiet gasp, Hinamori turned to face him, stopping her quiet song. A bright blush covered her face.

"Urahara," she said sweetly, smiling a bit despite her obvious embarrassment. Her face would probably be redder in a moment or two, when Yoruichi was done with her…

As if reading his mind, Yoruichi walked slowing from around him, a grin on her cat face.

Momo took her transformation a lot worse than Gin. When Yoruichi stood before her, naked, Hinamori blushed the darkest red, her hands flying up to cover her eyes.

"M-miss Yoruichi, p-please put on some clothes!" She mumbled from behind her hands, which were trembling slightly. Yoruichi's response was to laugh and flash step away.

Kisuke groaned, looking at the poor trembling girl. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely to her before following after Yoruichi.

When he finally caught up to her, Yoruichi was on the ground, literally rolling on the floor laughing. "D-did you see her face?!" She gasped in-between her laughter.

"Yes," Kisuke said curtly, trying to keep the sour look off his face. It wasn't that funny…

Yoruichi stopped laughing immediately, rolling onto her knees in the grass.

"Hey," she called to him, catching his blue eyes with her yellow ones. "Don't be like that…okay?" Kisuke shrugged, smiling despite his guilt and annoyance.

Yoruichi chuckled lightly, standing up and flashing over to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Am I going to have to… cheer you up?" She asked suggestively.

_**Hope you enjoyed. :D **_


	3. Final Chapter- Enjoy

_** Final chapter. Hope you enjoy. :D **_

"No," Kisuke huffed, crossing his arms and pouting just like a child would. Yoruichi smirked at him, waiting until he looked back up at her to speak. "Just one more person, Kisuke? Maybe two? I know you hate it when I do this, but it's so amusing…"

Kisuke sighed, knowing she would do it even if he told her not to. "Fine," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Who in the world do you plan on tormenting next?"

"Byakuya!" The woman replied brightly, shifting down into her cat form. "He always gets so riled up, it's hilarious." Kisuke shook his head slowly. A stab of jealousy went through him toward the dark-haired man. Why would he be jealous of the noble…?

He continued to consider the bitter emotion of jealousy as he struggled to keep up with his companion. She was much faster than him, even in her cat form. But, then again, she was faster than everyone.

They arrived at the Kuchiki Manor after a while, Kisuke pausing to catch his breath.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered, following her past the front gates. To his shock, Byakuya seemed to be waiting for them, right near the front door. "What is it you want, Urahara… Shihoin...?" Byakuya said her name like it was a curse word, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just to say hi," Yoruichi purred, walking over to Byakuya slowly. "Where are your manners, Byakuya?"

Kisuke watched with a bit of amusement as a dark blush covered the pale noble's face.

"Captain Kuchiki," Byakuya hissed, stepping back a few steps. "I must insist you leave at once if you have no business here."

Yoruichi looked back at Kisuke and winked, before beginning to glow as her shift took place. Byakuya watched with his usual glare, one hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto as if he expected an attack.

Yoruichi stretched when she was human, jumping lightly to her feet. "Why don't you give your old friend a hug, _Captain Kuchiki," _she said sarcastically, holding her arms out.

Byakuya made a noise sort of like a gasp, his grey eyes wide. "Shihoin," he said quietly, his hands now clenched into fists. "Leave. Now."

Yoruichi was about to reply, before Kisuke stepped forward, giving Byakuya an apologetic grin.

"My apologies, Captain Kuchiki," he said dryly, reaching down to literally picked up Yoruichi and throw her over his shoulder. "We'll be leaving now… have a nice day."

Kisuke flash-stepped away, the purple haired woman still over his shoulder. He could hear her laughter, and he huffed with annoyance, putting her down when they were a while away.

"Yoruichi," he growled, "Can we please go home now?"

Yoruichi smirked, standing up and nodding. "Yes, Kisuke," she answered sweetly, leaning forward to peck his cheek. The blonde felt his face heat up, his frown slowly fading off of his face.

"Whatever," he replied glumly, opening the Senkaimon to head for home.

He knew very well they would be doing the same thing tomorrow… and probably the next day.

_**End! **_


End file.
